Unjustified
by Katastropheeeee
Summary: Hidan is in the custody of Konoha. Shikamaru is actively campaigning for his death, whereas Sakura is desperate to keep him alive - but not for the reasons her team suspects. M for language read: Hidan and eventual, somewhat abusive themes. Sakura.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's kind of sad actually.

* * *

Unjustified

Chapter One: Reckless

Kakashi was bored.

For the past few hours they'd been discussing what to do with their captive, the immortal Akatsuki member that had caused a lot of trouble.

While an important issue, the silver haired shinobi was not interested.

Big, somewhat bureaucratic decisions like this one were not usually his concern.

The only reason he was here was because Sakura had asked him.

Sakura had brought the immortal in, and almost died in the attempt.

Now the S-Rank shinobi was secure, drained of chakra and pumped full of sedatives, locked underground.

Sakura had healed to the point that she could attend this meeting.

Though pale and drawn, her jaw was set.

"He should be slaughtered and we can be done with it." spat Shikamaru angrily.

While Kakashi both recognized and understood that anger, he didn't quite agree with the young shinobi's methods.

However, he held his tongue.

"A monster like that doesn't deserve to live." he added, daring the council to challenge him.

Only one did.

"He is still human." retorted Sakura, her eyes blazing with anger.

The silver haired shinobi raised an eyebrow.

The kunoichi had barely spoken a word throughout the meeting, sitting sullenly in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest as Shikamaru launched his tirade.

It was almost as if she didn't want to be here.

The bubblegum haired medic's outburst was uncharacteristic of her.

Something was wrong.

Shikamaru rounded on her, seemingly glad of an outlet for his repressed anger.

"He almost killed you. He killed Asuma-sensei and countless other, torturing them to death. He deserves to die." he snarled through gritted teeth.

Kakashi sighed audibly.

This was not going to go well.

Shikamaru shot him a wary glance.

The young strategist knew all too well that Kakashi would step in if he went to far.

Kakashi's gaze told him to calm down.

The younger shinobi was letting his emotions get the better of him.

Usually Shikamaru was ruled by logic, but this meeting had revealed an unexpected and very angry vendetta against the immortal.

Though somewhat justified, it didn't matter.

The purpose of this meeting was to come to a conclusion regarding the immortal.

Although Shikamaru was heavily against the immortal, the council was there to make a levelheaded decision.

The bubblegum haired kunoichi stood, her body shaking from the effort.

"That doesn't matter. We are talking about a man's life." she retorted, her voice husky and raw.

A thin scar ran across her throat, the only reminder of how close he'd come.

Any longer, and Sakura would have bled out.

Any deeper and she would have died in seconds.

The immortal's control was admirable.

At the other end of the table, Tsunade nodded, agreeing with the point her former pupil had brought across.

"Whatever he is, that creature cannot be counted as a man." replied Shikamaru, a measure of calm returning to his voice.

While Shikamaru may have been right, many of those in the village had monstrous qualities.

Even the silver haired shinobi himself was somewhat inhuman.

When Kakashi mentioned this, Shikamaru already had a counter.

"While true, he has long stopped adhering to the laws of man." he replied, having once again thought further ahead

Sakura however was not convinced.

Still standing she leveled her cold gaze on her colleague.

"…and therefore we too should abandon our own laws in our treatment of him?" she snapped, her eyes blazing.

Shikamaru glared up at her.

"Yes." he retorted angrily. "Our punishments do not take in the severity of that monster's crimes.

"I can't be here for this." she murmured, shaking her head.

Bending slightly, she began organizing the various documents that they had received as part of the briefing.

The silver haired shinobi noticed that her fingers we shaking as she did so.

Whether it was out of anger or a residual effect from her condition he couldn't quite tell.

It seemed Shikamaru was not done proving his point.

"Why?" he retorted angrily, a cruel smirk playing on his lips.

Tsunade shot him a glare, but he chose to ignore it.

Aside from the fact that Sakura was still recovering from once life threatening injuries, they all knew the underlying reason Sakura was fighting this.

Sakura did not answer, refusing to even look up from what she was doing.

"Is it because you know the same thing will happen to Sasuke?" he asked, taking the kunoichi off guard.

Shikamaru drove his attacks right into Sakura's old wounds.

The kunoichi froze, the papers falling from her hands.

The fact that he had deigned fit to mention the Uchiha surprised the silver haired shinobi.

Kakashi saw the pain flicker across the kunoichi's features.

All colour drained from her face in a matter of seconds, her eyes shining with angry tears.

Before Kakashi could rebuke the younger shinobi, Shikamaru continued.

"If he ever returns mind you." he added, seemingly unaware of the impact that was having on Sakura.

Clenching her shaking fingers, the medic swallowed hard.

The silver haired shinobi stood, ready to intervene should the need arise.

Shikamaru had overstepped the mark.

The bubblegum haired kunoichi's temper was known to be volatile, but thankfully he had never been on the receiving end.

Unexpectedly, the kunoichi did not attack.

Shakily gathering up her papers, the kunoichi left the meeting room, successfully escaping.

As Kakashi stepped out of the way he sought her gaze.

Momentarily her clear jade eyes met his, burning with pain and anger.

With that she left.

* * *

[EndChapterOne]


End file.
